How It Began
by SinnerxXxAmongxXxThexXxSaints
Summary: Lily Evans is trying to live a normal life...But life can't always be normal with a hyperactive 16yearold living in Hogwarts!
1. An Oscar Mayer Wiener

How it Began 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.

Summary: This is the life of Lily Evans, a girl that happens to be going to a Wizarding school and trying to lead a almost normal life, but it's hard to live a even close to normal life at Hogwarts, and being addicted to chocolate chip cookies, clumsy, alit bit insane and having the Marauders it your life doesn't help either. Many laughs, tears and sugar highs along the way.

Chapter one: I wish I were and Oscar Mayer wiener………

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Tree.

Sheep.

Fence.

Tree.

Farm.

Tree.

Field.

The scenery whizzed by. Lily Evans stared out the Window of the Hogwarts Express. She did this often; getting lost in her thoughts when she wasn't busy. She would bury herself in memories, theories, questions and thoughts. At the moment she was thinking of her Grandmother Clavelle. Her Grandmother was her best friend before she passed four years ago, when Lily was 12. When Lily got her letter to Hogwarts, he grandmother was the only one who really understood her. Sure, her mum and dad were thrilled that she was a witch, but Petunia, her sister, called her many names after that. Whenever she upset Lily, she would go to her grandmother. Her Grandmother Clavelle would stroke her hair and tell her the same thing, "Be who you are, and be proud, dear, hold your head high, be proud." Lily adored everything about her, right down to her beautiful French accent. Although her grandmother was quite old, she had a youthful soul. Lily blinked back tears. She missed her Grandmother Clavelle so much.

She was on her way to her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She loved her school. Before Hogwarts, she always felt like an outsider in her old world, the muggle world. Luckily, she had made many great friends, Charlie-Lynn Matthews, Beth Smithers, Holly Estangrove, Logan Michaels, Tristian Carlson, and Jacob Hutchins.

"You know what? It's not fair." Said Jacob as he munched on a Chocolate Frog.

"What's not fair, Jacob?" asked Charlie, sighing so her side-swept, golden brown bangs blew up, but gently came back down, tickling her forehead.

"Why do we have to have the Slytherins in our world anyway?" he said.

"Because, then the world would be peaceful and loving, but apparently nobody seems to want this." Said Logan.

"Too true." Muttered Beth. She twirled a piece of her blonde hair around her finger, making it wavy.

"I'm bored." Said Holly. She had wavy light brown hair to her waist and clear violet eyes.

"We're a very depressing bunch you know, when we're bored." Said Tristian in his thick Scottish accent.

"Lovely…" muttered Logan.

"We sigh a lot." Said Lily. Lily had thick curly red hair to the middle of her back and emerald green, almond-shaped eyes.

"What do you all want to do?"

"We could get one of us to wear a pink dress, throw petals in the air and sing 'I wish I was an Oscar Mayer wiener'" said Tristain. He had brown hair to the middle of his cheek and gray-blue eyes. A lot of girls liked him.

"That was random."

"Let's do it!" said Jacob.

"Fine, we'll put names in a hat." Said Logan. He had blonde hair and clear green eyes.

Tristains name was drawn from the hat and Lily conjured the dress and flower petals.

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this…" he moaned.

"And just to make you feel better, we'll make sure the entire school sees you!" said Lily. Her and the rest of the friends ran out of the compartment before Tristian could say a word and they stated telling anybody they found to come out into the hallway. After much pushing, Tristian was finally pulled into the trains hallway to catcalls and laughing.

"_I wish I were and Oscar Mayer Wiener, that's what I'd really love to be, cuz if I was an Oscar Mayer wiener, everybody would fall in love with me…" _he sang.

After he was finished with the song, four very nosy 7th year boys poked their heads out of their compartment…

"What's going on?" said one with light brown hair.

"Looks like Tristian Carlson is singing a hotdog song, while wearing a dress, and throwing flowers in the air, while others laugh." Said another with icy blue eyes and black hair that touched his collar.

"Just a bunch of sixth years, nothing special." Said a short and plump boy with a rat like face, mousy brown hair and watery blue eyes.

"Hey Moony, who's that girl with the red hair? Isn't she a prefect?" said another boy with messy raven hair and hazel eyes.

"Lily Evans." Replied the other. He had light brown hair and honey colored eyes with green flecks in them. "Why?"

"Just because…" said the other. They four popped their heads back into the compartment.

"We've got to get going, Moony, the prefects meeting begins in a few minutes." Said James. Remus nodded and they both got up to leave.

"Wait, why are _you _going, Prongs?" said Sirius.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I got Head Boy!" he said.

"Excuse me when I ask, what was Dumbledore smoking?" Sirius said.

"Oh ha ha ha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still can't believe you did that, Tri." Said Beth, laughing still.

"I can't believe it either." Tristian said as he pulled the dress over his head and pulled on his dark blue t-shirt back over him. Lily noticed that holly kept looking over at him over her magazine, and then looking back down, blushing.

"Hey Lils, shouldn't you be in the prefects meeting?" said Beth

"Oh _bugger!_" yelled Lily.

"You better hurry." Said Jacob. Lily ran out of the compartment. She raced down the hall, accidentally bumping into some first and second years at the food trolley. She finally reached the prefects compartment and saw some recognizable faces. She saw Samantha, a Ravenclaw perfect in her year, and Jonathon, a Hufflepuff seventh year prefect; both she had become friends with. She walked over to Sam and started talking to her.

"Hey Lilliebillie, how'd your summer go?" said Sam.

"Awful, Petunia has a new boyfriend, and he's a walrus." She Lily.

"Oh, that has to be just as extra bad." Said Jon.

"Yeah…I stayed in my room most of the time." Said Lily glumly, but she picked up her usual demeanor. "So, who are the new Heads?" she asked.

"I know Mary is, I don't know who Head Boy is." Said Sam. Lily looked over at Jon and he just shrugged.

After a few minutes, the door swung open and Remus rushed in. He smiled at Lily and sat down really quick.

'_That's weird…Remus is never late to anything.'_ Thought Lily. After that, the door swung open again and in came Head Boy, and Lily, Sam and Jon's' mouths dropped open.

"How come you didn't wait for me, Moony?"

'_This cannot be happening!'_ Lily screamed in her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffhanger! MUHAAHAAHAAHAAHAA! Sorry, the next chapter will be up soon, I promise! Well please review. Thanks a lot! In the meantime, read my first story, "Stuck on the Staircase." Ttyl!

Xx.Sinner.xX


	2. Determining His Arse

How It Began

Disclaimer: I am not Jo People, I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter world and I never will, unless I inherit all of that…but I'm not…so…just read people.

Chapter two: Determining his arse

"Sirius, only prefects are allowed to be in a prefect meeting." Said Remus.

"But why _not!_" said Sirius "I don't want to hang out with Wormtail while you and Prongs are in here."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" said a small and squeaky voice behind Sirius.

"Yes you are…can we _please _stay?" Sirius said. James pushed himself by Sirius and Peter's bodies and sat down next to Mary.

"We really shouldn't…" said Mary.

"They won't hurt anything." Said James. He put his hands behind his head at winked over at Lily. She just rolled his eyes.

'_Who does this guy think he is?' _she thought.

"Potter, I'm not scared that they'll hurt some_thing, _I'm afraid they'll hurt some_body."_ Said Mary. "No." she said.

"I am rather offended!" said Sirius

"Black, you'll get over it." Snapped the Head Girl. Sirius gave a whimper and was forced to be lead out by Peter.

"OK, so let's get started shall we?" said Mary. The meeting went on with the regular things, who would be patrolling what corridors and what not. Sam noticed that the Head Boy was studying Lily.

She leaned over and whispered. "Potter keeps looking over at you." She said.

"Really? Ew.." whispered Lily back.

"Do you two have something to say for the rest of us?" asked Potter.

"Yeah," said Lily.

"And what would that be?" James asked with a slight smile on his face.

"We were just trying to determine how far you can actually get your head up your arse." Lily said cheerfully.

James' smile fell a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You, Red, stay here." Lily rolled her eyes. The meeting had just headed and Mr. Head-Up-Butt wanted to talk to her.

She turned around and saw him leaning against the wall behind him.

"Yah…?" she said lazily.

"What your name again?" he asked.

"Call me Evans." She said.

"OK, _Evans, _so, what are you doing next weekend?" He asked.

"Nothing…" she said.

He came closer to her and put his hand up above her head, then looked down at her.

"I know I'm Head Boy now, but I know a secret passage to Hogsmeade, so when this weekend comes around, do you want to got with me?" James asked.

"No! You don't even know my name." Lily said.

"Yeah…but that was only one time." Said Potter.

"NO, you creep! Leave me alone." She walked out the door but turned around, "And Potter…?"

"Yeah…?" he said.

"You can't get every girl in Hogwarts, so deflate your head a bit." She said.

"You'll see." He said softly as he watched her walk away, then he followed her down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey ya'll! What's up? Well, first off, I want to say..I HATE this chapter. I liked most of it but the end and the whole James asks Lily out and la de da. Well, I hope you all like! And thanks to all my LOVELY reviewers.

Sweettarts: I made Lily a year younger than Jamesiepoo. I don't know why, but I thought it was awesome for some odd reason. Plus, it goes a lot with future refrences and chapters! Thanks sooooo much reviewing! I love ya! Hee hee (I love people who review on me stories!)

Xx.Sinner.xX

PS sorry this one is soooo short! _I'll make them longer I swear! Lol. _


	3. Are you crying!

How it Began

_Disclaimer: I'm Jo, BOW DOWN TO ME! (Readers: okie dokie then……….Oo)_

Chapter 3:

"Is it just me, or is James Potter always perverted?" asked Lily as she came into the compartment her friends were sharing.

"He's nearly always perverted, yeah, but Sirius is worse." Said Beth

"Come on guys, we have to get dressed into our school robes." Said Charlie-lynn. The guys went into the Marauders compartment and the girls stayed in theirs.

"James looks really hot this year." Said Holly

"I like how he's cut his hair this year." Said Beth. Lily rolled her eyes at Charlie. She just smiled at Lily.

"I don't understand what you guys like about Potter." Said Lily. "He's not even that good looking." She said, but inside she knew she was lying.

"Yeah right Lily…besides, you're so lucky you get to spend all the time with him now!" said Holly as she pulled her robe over her head.

"I will not…only prefect meetings." Said Lily as she closed her trunk up.

"Yeah right…like you're not excited for that." Said Holly jokily. Just then the boys came in.

"Did you miss us?" asked Tristian in his thick accent.

"Not really." Said Charlie but she blushed anyway.

'_Note to self…get those two together this year.' _Lily thought.

"So, we're going to be sixth years….wow. Remember when we were only little scared first years?" asked Logan.

"Yeah, running around this huge castle, trying to get to classes." Said Jacob. "More than once I felt like throwing myself over the Astronomy tower."

"But you have to admit that it was an awesome year. We all met each other!" said Tristan.

"What would you guys call our best year?" asked Tristian.

"Umm…probably third year for me." Said Beth

"Ugh…not for us! You're hormones were everywhere that year!" said Jacob "Fourth year for me." He said.

"_Your_ hormones were everywhere fourth year…but yeah, that was our best year." Said Lily.

"Yeah…remember Logan got everyone to believe that he was pregnant?" said Lily

"Oh yeah…with Snapes baby!" laughedBeth.

"Come on guys…the train is stopping." Said Logan. Jacob rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the group stepped off the train, they saw the magnificent castle, which they had spent the last few years of their childhoods at. Suddenly they heard a sob.

"Logan…are you _crying?" _asked Charlie.

"No…leave me alone." He snapped, but he wiped his eyes anyway.

"Come on guys…let's make people stare at us!" said Lily.

Everyone just stared at her.

"I've been stared at too much today already, thanks." Said Trisitian.

"Hey Weiner Boy!" said a small first year. Trisitian growled at him and the first year ran away screaming.

"I'll do it!" said Jacob.

They linked arms and started singing, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Hogwarts…what a wonderful wizard he is…" they inserted McGonagall and Dumbledores names in the song.

"If those two end up married, the world is doomed." Said Charlie.

Heyya guys…Sinner here! Well, hope you like this chapter…Sorry they've been so short, I'm already getting writers block! Lol….anyways, I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you guys! Go reviewers! So…please review? **makes a puppy dog face**

Sinner


	4. His Bestest Buddy!

Disclaimer: nooo….do I look like I'd be a millionaire?

"Peedy, Sherman."

"Hee hee, Peedy." Said Logan. He, Jacob and Tristian had been giggling at the names of the students be sorted.

"Wanker, Patty."

"He he he ho ho ho."

"Stop it guys…people are looking at you." Said Holly.

The boys looked disappointed, but still sniggered at and occasional funny name. Finally when the Sorting was finished with and McGonagall carried away the Hat and the Stool, Dumbledore made the usual speech, "Forbidden forest…da da da…", the usual stuff.

At last the school came to eat, and unfortunately Jacob and Logan were stuck beside some first years.

"So…another school year as begun, what havoc shall we wreck first?" asked Tristian.

"Dunno…dummy in the Great Lake?"

"Nah…too over-used." Said Logan.

"Oi! Wanker! Get your elbow outta me food!" said a small first year to Logan.

Logan gave a look to his friends that plainly said 'What the hell?' who roared with laughter.

"What crawled up your arse?" Logan asked the kid.

"Your reason to live." Snapped the first year. "Now move your bloody elbow!"

Logan moved his elbow and the rest still laughed, only then did Logan pushed the kid off the Bench.

"They've really gotten cheeky this year, you reckon?" said Jacob.

"You think?" said Tristian sarcastically.

After a rather appeasing meal, Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands to get the Great Halls attention.

"What a wonderful feast! And now begins another, I'm sure, eventful year." His light blue eyes flickered over to the Marauders place at the Gryffindor table. Sirius and James blew kisses, pretended to blush and giggle. "But now we all must retire to our appropriate chambers and acquire some sleep. Goodnight." There was a great rustle and excited and sleepy voices, the first years looked nervous to finally be venturing through the Castle for the first time.

"I wonder if the Marauders going to throw their annual Back-To-School bash?" said Charlie.

"I hope so, last year we partied until McGonagall came in then an hour later we started up again….that was _awesome."_ Said Tristian.

"Yeah I know….all the little first years had their first tastes of Butterbeer and FireWhiskey…good times…" said Beth.

"Remember Michael, Lily? That kid that kept hitting on you?" laughed Jacob.

"Little Pervert was what he was." She muttered. The others laughed. The crowd came to a large halt in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. Mary said the password (_'Intrepid')_ and they all walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily smiled. She was finally in a place where she felt at home.

"Hey Lily!" said a voice behind her. She turned around to see Remus Lupin. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Hey, sorry about not saying hi on the train." She said.

"It's fine, I guess the shock of seeing James as Head Boy was enough to make everyone forget their manners." He said.

She laughed. "So," she said very quietly, "I know it was a full moon a few nights ago, how'd your furry little problem go?"

"OK…wasn't too bad, but I still felt really weak afterwards." He said.

"Understandable."

"Hey Moony, me and Padfoot are going to get the stuff, Wormtail's going to stay here." Said James. He looked at Lily and gave her a suggestive wink before him and Sirius walked out of the portrait hole.

"How you can put up with those two I'll never know." She said darkly.

"They were my first friends…plus, they're not too bad once you get to know them. They've got good hearts." He said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess I could see what you mean." She said. "So, I guess I'll see you later? Merlin knows that Beth and Holly are going to spend an hour doing their make-up and hair and clothes…yadie yada." Said Lily as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, see you." He said. He waved and she followed Holly up the staircase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later when the first and second years had fallen asleep, the sixth and seventh years had placed silencing spells on the doors, the Marauders (more like James and Sirius) had come back loaded with Butterbeer, FireWiskey, Pasties and Candies galore, the party got started, and ten or so Firewhiskys for Sirius, it was real fun now. He was on one of the tables singing some song that nobody could ever recall hearing before. As Lily and Jacob were out dancing the "Funky Chicken" a particular Seventh year had his eyes watching her the whole time.

After a while and a lot a insisting that she really did need something to drink, Lily made herself over to the table filled with drinks.

"Lill-ha-ha!" said a slurred but happy voice behind her. She turned to see Sirius making his way clumsily to her.

"Hello, Black." She said. She was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Heyya buddy, I got's to tell yoouuu a secret!" he giggled.

"OK Sirius, what's the secret?" Lily said.

"Jamsie, my bestest buddy over there," he jerked his thumb behind him where Lily could see James and Logan attempting to do the moonwalk. "Wants to dance with you reeeeaaal bad!" he said in a not-so quiet whisper.

"Well you can tell James to shove it." She said.

"Okie dokie! Oh Jamsie-poo!" he said and he made his way, stumbling no doubt, over to "his bestest buddy". Lily looked over again and saw that he and Sirius were trying now to attempt the Can-Can.

"Oh hell no!" said Lily. That was her and Charlie's dance!

She made eye contact with Charlie and she nodded. They walked over to the two boys and pushed them aside.

"Watch and learn, boys." Said Charlie. "Lily, m'dear?"

"Yes, Charlie, darling?" said Lily.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." The girls started the dance and did it perfectly.

The boys cheered, as did the girls. And that's how the night went on, dancing, drinking, laughing and having a good time….until McGonagall came in the third time.

"I am so glad that you are all excited for the new school year," she said, her nostrils going white "and I am proud that you have such energy for Three-thirty in the morning-"

"So it's still early!" said Tristian.

"-but this is ridiculous! Unless every single one of you can stay up tomorrow in every class, I suggest you all go to bed!" with much grumbling the Common Room emptied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heya guys! Thanks for reading. Well, much love, please review, and in the mean time, read the newly completed story, Passing Notes In Class, that I happen to be extremely proud of! Thanks

Sinner


End file.
